


The Century of Wooing

by ElizaSam



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Doctorate Student Magnus Bane, Fluff, Graduate Student Alec Lightwood, Karaoke, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, Neck Kissing, One-shot turned chapter story!, Pick-Up Lines, Spooning, coffee date!, dive bar, drunk!Alec, drunk!magnus, flirty!Alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaSam/pseuds/ElizaSam
Summary: Alec takes a break from his graduate studies for a drink at the local dive bar. But when Alec gets tipsy, he gets confident and flirty. Good thing Magnus happens to be there as well!
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Malec - Relationship
Comments: 27
Kudos: 146
Collections: Malec One Shots





	1. "Don't Go Breaking My Heart

The dive bar was dimly lit and poorly decorated. Wooden tables occupying most of the space had seen better days and were scratched with, erm, less than polite language. Even for Magnus Bane, a few of the phrases were downright cringe-worthy. 

Graduate students tended to flock to The Polished Lizard on late Friday nights, but their favorable reviews were due to the cheap and free-flowing alcohol rather than the environment. A cocktail connoisseur himself, Magnus rarely found reason to venture into the joint. However, it was karaoke night, and he’d gotten word that a certain TA might be in attendance. 

A makeshift stage had been set up in the back. Bar stools were clustered around a single microphone, and drunken renditions of “I Want It That Way” and “Bohemian Rhapsody” came crackling from the speakers. 

“A dirty martini, please.” The bartender nodded, accepting Magnus’s card before preparing the drink. 

On stage, the music shifted, and a tall man with dark features stepped into the spotlight. Alec Lightwood. He was a TA for the biology department and well-known throughout the grad students for his high academic pursuits, stoic nature, and preference for men. In their conservative university, few students were part of the LGBT+ community and even fewer were out. Alec’s romantic preference had been the topic of many conversations when he first came out, but his capabilities and performance had quickly stopped the whispers. So long as he got his work done, who cared about him being gay? 

Well, Magnus did. 

The PhD candidate had admired Alec from a distance for nearly a semester. How could he not? The man was completely and utterly gorgeous in a I-don’t-really-think-about-my-looks sort of way. Initially, Magnus had held back due to Alec’s being straight, and later… well, he wimped out. For the first time in his life, Magnus Bane had been unable to talk to the cute guy he was crushing on. 

The first strings of “Don’t Go Breaking My Heart” drifted through the speakers, and Alec began to sing. 

He would never make it big as an entertainer, but his voice was smooth and lifting. Alec’s eyes were shut, body swaying to the rhythm as he sang both parts of the duet. Whether it was the bar’s mood lighting or Alec’s performance, Magnus wasn’t sure, but somewhere between his first and second drink, the upbeat song had become laced with a sense of yearning. Or maybe it was just Magnus’s own longing for the beauty onstage. 

Soon, the song ended, and Magnus lost sight of the dark-haired singer. “Oh well,” he sighed to himself, turning back to his nearly empty glass. When had that happened? 

“Can I get you another?” The voice was low and gravelly. “Or a beer, maybe?”

“I- uh- I’m not much of a beer drinker,” Magnus stuttered, staring into the eyes of Alec Lightwood. His gaze was light yet intense, and the older man felt like he was being laid bare. 

“Ah, I’m not much of a drinker period, but I thought I’d offer. A few of my bartender friends swear by beer.” Alec nodded to an empty stool. “Is this seat taken?”

Magnus shook his head, gesturing to the seat while trying to unscramble his thoughts. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been caught off guard. “Not much of a drinker, huh?” 

“Not really,” Alec replied. “I haven’t found anything I like that much, and I have a really low tolerance. I’ve only had two beers tonight, and I’m feeling a bit giggly. What are you having?” 

“A dirty martini. Would you like to try it?” The thought of sharing a glass sent shivers up Magnus’s spine.

A wry grin crossed Alec’s face. “I distinctly remember offering you one, not the other way around.”

“How about a compromise? Why don’t you finish off mine, and I’d be more than happy for you to replace it.” 

“You’ve got yourself a deal.”

The two shook hands, and Magnus slid his drink across the bar. He could still feel the warmth from Alec’s skin and the solid squeeze of his hand. _Hmm, a grip that tight could _\- no. Magnus quickly averted his thoughts away. That kind of thinking would get him into trouble, especially with the buzz he was beginning to feel.__

____

__

“So, what are you doing here alone on karaoke night?” asked Alec, taking a sip of Magnus’s former drink. “Oh, this is- this is good.” Unfortunately, the wincing of his face said otherwise. 

“Let’s get you something a bit more pleasant, hum? Can I get a Long Island Iced Tea for my friend here?”

“Friend?” Alec took a sip of his new drink. It was sweeter, and the taste of alcohol was far less strong. He liked it a lot. “And here I was buying you a drink. Are you friend-zoning me, Magnus?” 

Magnus flushed as his name came from plump lips. Who was this new Alec Lightwood, and what had he done with the old one? “I don’t believe I ever told you my name, Alec. Are you always so bold?” If so, he was going to kill Magnus by the end of the night. 

“The alcohol is definitely contributing to it. No way in hell would I have gotten up to sing on a stage otherwise. But what about you, Magnus Bane? I couldn’t possibly not know the sarcastic doctorate student that has captured everyone’s hearts. What’s your excuse?” 

“Well,” Magnus took a large gulp of his new martini, “you’re not so bad yourself.” 

~ 

It was three in the morning by the time they finally left the bar. 

Alec was past tipsy but not quite drunk, clutching a warm hand in his own. He gave a sharp yank, and a Magnus came with him! 

“Hold on a sec, Alec!” Grabbing both of their cards and throwing a few bills on the bar, Magnus followed the hand clasping his in a tight grip. As he caught up, their fingers shifted and entwined.

“Look, Magnus! We’re waffling!” 

Magnus chuckled at the excitement in Alec’s voice, glancing fondly at their hands in front of his face. “So we are, Alec. Still think I’m trying to friend-zone you?”

“I don’t know, Magnus. Maybe you’re playing hard-to-get. Or, wait- that doesn’t make sense. Oh well, I’ll just have to woo you some more.”

“Woo? I don’t think anyone has used that term in at least a century.” 

“Well, the century of wooing begins today, Magnus.” Alec huffed. He paused for a moment, their joined hands pulling Magnus back. With a quick tip of the head, Alec pressed a warm kiss to the side of Magnus’s cheek. “There,” he grinned, “I am officially wooing you, just so you know.” 

“Consider me warned, Alec.” 

Magnus kept his head down, hiding the flush that had crossed his cheeks. Somehow, in the span of a single night, Alec had wiggled his way into Magnus’s heart. It was more than a crush. Sure, Alec was absolutely beautiful (and his wide eyes and red cheeks certainly weren’t hurting anything) and personable, but Magnus now knew that he was also funny and kind. He had a passion for his studies, Environmental Science and Biology, and an eagerness that made Magnus want to listen. He was very touchy when alcohol came into the picture and tended to hop between random subjects, from the merits of scientific research to the current political climate and his odd obsession with cows. 

The man in front of him was different in the best kind of way, and Magnus knew that no matter what happened that night, Alec Lightwood could never be a one-night stand. 

There was no need for Alec to woo him. He was already wrapped around Alec’s little finger. 

“So, I take it you’re more of a cocktail kind of guy? Given you don’t like beer and all.”  


“Oh, I’m absolute trash for a raspberry daiquiri.” 

“As someone who cares about the planet, I’m required to pick you up, then.”

Magnus gaped at a grinning Alec. “That was way too smooth considering how much you’ve had to drink. And as much as I’d like to comply,” he glanced at his watch, “everything is pretty much closed by now.” 

“Is your place closed as well?” 

“I- uh- no,” Magnus stuttered, recovering. Damn this brazen Alec. “You’re welcome to come over, but no funny business.” 

Alec nodded in mock seriousness. “Absolutely, Magnus. I’m shocked you would suggest such a thing.” However, the closeness of their bodies, and Alec’s roaming hands, said otherwise. 

Once at Magnus’s door, a quick squeeze to the butt caused him to miss the keyhole. He turned to Alec, the innocent look on his face fooling nobody. 

“What? You said no funny business inside, so I had to get it out of my system.” 

The lock clicked open, and they stepped into the apartment. “You’d better be careful with that mouth of yours, mister,” Magnus said, dropping his keys onto the table by the door. “Or I might have to do something about it.” 

Magnus turned toward the living room, ready to take off his jacket, when he found himself less than three inches away from a warm, solid body. Hands pushed at his shoulders, removing the leather jacket and dropping it onto the entryway floor. In another moment, Magnus might have complained; that was his favorite jacket. However, he was at eye level with Alec’s neck, and the skin was practically begging to be touched. 

“Is that so?” The words are followed by a kiss to the cheek, nose, and temple, a move Magnus finds oddly endearing. “In that case,” Alec’s lips brush the other cheek, “I’ll just have to convince you.” 

Burning lips trail across Magnus’s jaw and down his neck, nipping at the soft skin behind his ear. A sigh escapes as the kisses travel inward, and Magnus can’t prevent the whimper when a wet tongue dips into his collarbone. 

“I- ah- I think I’m going to need a bit more persuasion before I reconsider.” 

Strong hands propel Magnus backwards, and the hard press of the front door meets his back. His head is tilted upward by a calloused finger, and Alec’s intense eyes meet his own. 

Alec leans in, pausing when their lips are less than a millimeter apart. Warm breath washes over Magnus, and he subconsciously licks his lips, bumping into Alec’s as he does. Alec inhales heavily, and cradles Magnus’s chin a bit more firmly. 

“I’m looking forward to it,” he whispers and connects their lips. 

It’s mind-numbingly perfect. Alec’s lips are warm and soft, slightly damp from his licking them, and though the pressure remains gentle, the promise of more bubbles right below the surface. The hand he has wrapped around Magnus’s waist begins to move, thumb stroking into the V as he shifts in closer.

Magnus lets out little hitching noises, almost whines, every time they part, and his hands twine up to Alec’s neck. He grips the heated skin, pulling the man closer, while scratching at the soft hairs at the base of Alec’s skull. Their bodies press closer and closer together, Magnus curving into the warm frame as the taller man moves forward to press him against the door once again. 

Alec is warm, just like his hands and body have been all night, and his heat begins to seep into Magnus. It’s not a fire, an all-consuming inferno that will inevitably flame out. Instead, it’s a slow rippling, thick like maple syrup, that travels from their points of contact until Magnus is glowing, thrumming inwardly from head to toe. 

Eventually they part, foreheads pressed firmly against one another as they refill their empty lungs. The air is heavy with tension and unspoken words, and neither is able to open their eyes just yet. 

Alec begins to pepper kisses across Magnus’s face again, hands rubbing up and down the shorter man’s arms. “Sleep?” 

Magnus nods, the late hour beginning to weigh into his body. He points to his bedroom door, humming softly when Alec wraps a hand around his waist and moves in that direction. 

Magnus settles Alec into bed, smiling affectionately as he curls around a pillow. He checks that the front door is locked and shuts the bedroom door before making his way to the other side of the bed. The corner of the sheet is flipped back, almost like Alec is inviting him in, and Magnus strips off his pants and shoes before crawling into bed. Sleeping in just his boxers is too… presumptive, and his shirt provides some amount of modesty. 

Sometime soon, he hopes to feel the press of Alec’s skin against his bare chest, but that’s a question for another day. It’s enough right now to curl around him, arm snaking around his waist, and feel Alec tangle their legs together. 

So Magnus does, pressing a kiss to the inside of Alec’s neck and cuddling closer, content to wait and see what tomorrow will bring.


	2. Up to the Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after fluff!

Alec had long lashes. Dark, thick lashes that rested against his skin lightly, almost as if the hairs were pressing soft kisses to the face. His skin was pale but not pasty. A deepening of the skin tone alluded to attempts, but not successes, at tanning, and there was the slightest bit of scruff coming in along his chin. 

His lips were smooth and pink, as if recently bitten, and Magnus was tempted to do just that. 

Waking up less than five inches away from the masterpiece that was Alec Lightwood, it was difficult to even consider leaving. The responsibilities of lab work felt far away from the soft cocoon they’d built during the night, Magnus’s duvet around their waists and a light blanket up to their chins. Alec had one hand cradled next to his cheek and the other resting on Magnus’s hip. Their feet were tangled among the sheets, even Alec’s toes warm in their comfort. 

The sun was peeking through closed blinds, cascading onto the bed in golden patches that ultimately were the cause of Magnus’s waking. He’d long ago trained his body to wake up at the early hours necessary for work, loathed as he often was to follow it. 

This was one of those times. 

Magnus trailed a finger from Alec’s temple, down his cheek, and across pillowy lips before rolling out of bed. He scribbled a quick note and left it in his place, aching to give his sleeping beauty one last kiss. 

Instead, he cast a lingering gaze over Alec’s relaxed form and shut the bedroom door quietly behind him. 

~

It was nearly three hours later that Magnus was climbing the stairs to his third floor apartment. 

He was torn between preparing himself for the worst and desperately hoping that Alec was still there, that he hadn’t left yet. 

As naive and silly as it sounded, Magnus had felt a connection the night before. Between their alcoholic intakes and Alec’s blatant flirting (which had been unexpected but not unwanted), Magnus had developed an affinity for the other man. He was spontaneous and open, trusting in a sort of easy manner that had quickly captivated Magnus’s heart. 

Now, he hoped it wasn’t too late for a kiss good morning. 

Pausing for a moment, Magnus gathered his courage before turning the key and slowly opening the apartment door. 

“Alec?” Magnus called in a soft voice. On the off chance he was still sleeping, Magnus didn’t want to wake him. “Hello? Al- oh hey.” He couldn’t keep the relief from his voice.

Standing in the center of the kitchen, Alec had a book in one hand and a cup of steaming coffee in the other. He was leaning against the countertop and dressed in nothing more than a pair of boxer briefs and a worn, grey t-shirt. 

“Hey Magnus,” Alec smiled, setting his stuff down gently. “How was lab?” He helped Magnus out of his jacket, setting it onto the couch before turning to pour another cup of coffee. 

“It- it was alright.” A cup of hot coffee was pushed across the counter, milk and sugar quickly following. Pouring a spoonful of each, Magnus took a sip. It was delicious. “I’m glad you’re still here… making coffee.”

A wry smile pushed its way onto Alec’s face. “Yeah, I hope that’s okay. Your note said it was alright to stay, but I felt a bit weird just sitting in bed waiting for you.” 

Magnus quickly took another drink of his coffee, hiding the blush of his cheeks. The thought of Alec sitting in his bed, in his apartment, waiting for him was far too sweet to think about. Actually, their entire interaction was so calm, so _domestic _. His best case scenario had simply involved Alec in the apartment, let alone Alec taking his coat and making coffee.__

__“Oh, absolutely. I’m, I’m really glad that you stayed.”_ _

__“Of course,” Alec looked surprised. “Did you think I’d leave without even saying bye?”_ _

__“I had my fingers crossed that you wouldn’t, but you never know.”_ _

__“It’s going to take more than you having early lab work to push me away, Magnus. By the way, care for some lunch?” Bowls began to appear from Magnus’s fridge, full of food that he was certain wasn’t there earlier._ _

__“Lunch? I didn’t get to the grocery store last week, so I’m fairly certain the only things in my kitchen were popcorn and a half-eaten bag of chips. Where did you get… pasta salad and fresh fruit? And coffee? Did you meet Santa in the hallway or something?”_ _

__His words bring a smile to Alec’s face. “Nah, I ran to the store to grab some stuff. I was up, and it seemed like you’d be gone for a bit. I figured you’d like some food after working. Besides, I owe you one.”_ _

__Alec slid a plate across the counter, grabbing one for himself and settling onto the sofa. He patted the spot next to him, and Magnus obliged. It only took one bit of food to know that Alec could cook._ _

__“Wow, this is really good!” Magnus swallowed another bite before turning to his companion. “So, let me get this straight. I ask you to wait hours until I can get back from lab. Then you wake up, decide to stay, go and buy the ingredients to make me lunch, help me take my coat off, actually feed me, and now you owe me? Please do tell.”_ _

__Alec chuckled, setting down his bowl. “First off, it was my pleasure to do all those things. Second, I borrowed this from you. So, call it even?”_ _

__He tugged at the grey shirt covering his chest, and Magnus finally recognized it. It was a souvenir from a trip to D.C. years ago, and the NASA logo was faded and wrinkled. However, the long time frame meant that the shirt’s fibers had begun to thin, and a hint of Alec’s chest was visible through the material. Muscles outlined the shoulders and back, and areas that were baggy on Magnus were deliciously stretched and defined. If getting to see Alec wear Magnus’s own shirt was meant to be a favor, then Magnus would happily provide favors for the rest of his life._ _

__“We’re definitely not even, but I can’t cook for crap. So, I guess I’ll let it slide just this once.”_ _

__“Tell you what,” Alec leaned forward. “There’s a new coffee shop close by that I’ve meaning to try. If you’ll buy me a coffee, then we’ll have swapped coffees, and you’ll be out of the red.”_ _

__Grabbing their bowls, Magnus stood and moved to the sink. “I was wondering if that smoothness was the alcohol talking, but you seem to have retained your abilities. Tell me, how does one acquire such a talent?”_ _

__“Not sure,” Alec replied, bringing their empty mugs. “I can’t say that I’ve practiced much on anyone, until you came along, that is. Hopefully it’s paying off, though, otherwise I’m going to feel pretty silly.”_ _

__“I can assure you that it is anything but silly, Alec.”_ _

__Magnus watched as his companion grabbed the wet dishes, quickly wiping them dry and placing them back in the cabinet. Again, the comfort of the situation awed him. Less than twenty-four hours ago, they’d been near strangers, and now Alec was in his kitchen, drying his dishes. How had he gotten so lucky?_ _

__“So… we’re on the same page, then?” For the first time, Alec looked nervous. Long fingers fiddled with the hem of Magnus’s grey shirt, and he wouldn’t meet his eyes._ _

__Reaching over, Magnus grabbing Alec’s hands, stilling them in his own. He pressed a kiss to the palm of one, then the other. “Yeah, I think we’re on the same page.” Alec’s answering smile was so bright and so joyful that Magnus found himself grinning in return. “Now, let’s get you some pants.”_ _

__“Or we could get you out of your pants…”_ _

__“Uh uh, mister,” Magnus replied, seeing the cheeky grin sent in his direction. “I owe you a coffee, and that is not going to happen if I take my pants off. We have plans!”_ _

__Hands grabbed Magnus’s waist, and he found himself caged against the kitchen counter. A warm, solid body pressed against his from head to toe, and lips nibbled on the tip of his ear._ _

__“We can make new plans.” Alec’s voice went low and gravely, deep in a way that Magnus had not heard before. It was sultry and thick and… way too tempting an offer._ _

__Gathering what little willpower he had, Magnus pressed a quick kiss to Alec’s cheek and ducked under his arms. Laughing at the stunned look on Alec’s face, he began dancing to his room. “Nice try, Alec! But you mentioned wooing last night, and I’m calling that into play.”_ _

__“Damn, I guess I have myself to blame for that!” Alec called, clearing his head and grabbing the jeans Magnus held out. “You better prepare yourself because I’m gonna go all out.”_ _

__Both grabbed their wallets, and Magnus grabbed his key. It felt weird to leave the apartment, this little haven that had somehow become their own over the last day. But if the morning suggested anything, the world they’d step into would include them both, together. And Magnus couldn’t wait to see where it could go._ _

__“You know,” Magnus said, shutting the door behind them. He slipped a hand into Alec’s, smiling softly when they began to waffle, “I think I’m up to the challenge.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of y'all so much for the comments and suggestions! I am still working out a plot, but I had the morning after fleshed out and wanted to post it. Hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> Please continue to leave ideas, suggestions, etc. for future chapters! I'm reading all of them and using them to build the story!


End file.
